(One-Shot) My Little Shinobi: Cutie Mark Crusaders Forever
by Alexandermon
Summary: One Shot. Naruto ya es Hokage, pero al enterarse de una excelente noticia no puede dejar de visitar a sus amigas en Equestria, y dejar una semilla para el futuro.


**No pude resistirme, ese capítulo abrió mi mente, y esto no puede ir de relleno en ningún Fanfictión. Considero esto un homenaje a los 5 años de My Little Pony, un pequeño homenaje al final de My Little Shinobi parte 1, y sobre todo, una marca más de este capítulo histórico.**

 **Cronológicamente se ubica entre la segunda y tercera parte.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **One-shot My Little Shinobi: Cutie Mark Crusaders Forever:  
**

Naruto Uzumaki, el Séptimo Hokage, se encontraba en su estudio llenando papeles y realizando su trabajo diario. A su lado Shikamaru Nara lo miraba, asegurándose de que n escape del trabajo, ya había pasado otras veces.

Pese a que esta vez no tenía intenciones de escape, Naruto sentía que deseaba volver a sentirse libre como solo un par de veces se sintió. Deseaba volver a ver los campos llenos de manzanos y ver a sus amigas una vez más. ¿Qué tanto tiempo habrá pasado desde la última vez que se vieron? Para él fueron solo dos años. Para ellas, no estaba seguro. Podían ser dos días así como dos meses, pero nunca dos años. Siempre era así.

De repente, algo llamó su atención, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su oído y un sonido extraño apareció en la habitación. La excitación se elevaba, sospechaba lo que era.

Se levantó deprisa y caminó hacia su biblioteca personal, un pequeño estante llenos de libros donde había algunas cosas importantes para él. Revolvió los volúmenes y encontró un libro llamado "Historias de un Ninja Valiente", escrito por su antiguo maestro Jiraiya, sonrió al verlo pero no era el que buscaba.

Finalmente lo halló. Un libro de tamaño mediano con el símbolo de una estrella rosada rodeada de chispas blancas. El libro vibraba levemente, pero lo suficiente para sentir su zumbido. El Hokage estaba emocionado, y abrió rápido el volumen ante la atenta mirada de su consejero.

Encontró el mensaje. Era algo simple, pero con solo leerlo entendió su significado. Levantó la vista con lentitud , y dejó el libro sobre los otros antes de darse vuelta.

\- Shikamaru, saldré un rato, volveré en unas horas a lo sumo.

\- ¡Oye, Naruto...!- Lo quiso regañar el otro, pero ya era tarde.

\- ¡Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!- Gritó poniendo su mano sobre el suelo. Una voluta de humo y desapareció.

Shikamaru Nara suspiró con cansancio al ver que había dejado que pasara denuevo y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Por simple curiosidad volvió a sacar el libro y leyó el último mensaje. Eran solo unas pocas palabras, y el Nara no supo que significaban, pero para Naruto no hizo falta nada más. La página decía:

"Lo lograron. Las tres."

* * *

Naruto apareció en el medio de un gran salón de un palacio que parecía hecho de cristal. A pocos metros de donde estaba, una alicornio de color violeta sacó su vista de un libro y sonrió mientras se levantaba.

\- Bueno... eso fue rápido, incluso para ti.

\- ¿Donde están?- Preguntó el Hokage impaciente.

\- En SugarCube Corner. Han estado festejando desde esta tarde...- Respondió mientras lo acompañaba hasta la salida.

Mientras salían del palacio y caminaban por las calles de Ponyville, Naruto miró con nostalgia cada casa y poni que se encontraba, deseando que se pudiera quedar más tiempo como en ocasiones pasadas.

\- Cada vez que te veo, estás cada vez más cambiado- Señaló Twilight- ¿Cuánto ha pasado esta vez?

\- Dos años.

Twilight se sintió triste y bajó la mirada.

\- Aquí solo fueron dos meses. Temo que esto confirma mis sospechas, Naruto. La brecha entre nuestros mundos se hace cada vez más grande. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase para la próxima vez?

\- No lo sé. Pero no creo que importe a fin de cuentas...- Respondió con algo de amargura.

\- De acuerdo...- Dijo Twilight cuando avistaron Sugarcube Corner- ¿Y cómo va todo en casa, Hinata, la Aldea?

\- Mejor de lo que te puedas imaginar, pero ya te enterarás...

Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, Naruto lo escuchó: Las tres potrillas cantando. Su canción era magia, así como tantas veces lo había experimentado antes. Así eran las cosas en ese reino, la música era magia, así como la Amistad era magia, y no se iba a resistir a ella.

 _ **We'll make our mark**_

 _ **Show the world what we can do**_

 _ **We'll make our mark**_

 _ **Helping fillies to break through**_

 _ **To the ultimate reward of a cutie mark**_

Naruto entró en el lugar y se encontró con la agradable vista de todos los ponis que conocía: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rarity, junto con los potrillos de la escuela, más muchos miembros de los Apple y Derpy Hooves. Todos compartiendo pedazos de pastel y tomando batidos, compartiendo el buen momento.

En el medio de todos se encontraban ellas, las Cutie Mark Crusaders, que se veían radiantes de felicidad mostrando en sus flancos tres Cutie Mark que tenían el mismo escudo de tres colores, pero con diferentes símbolos: Una manzana para Applebloom, una estrella con un símbolo musical para Sweetie Bell, y un ala para Scootaloo.

En ese mismo instante, los que estaban alrededor de las pequeñas se disponían a cantar en retorno, y Naruto se unió a ellos mientras avanzaba hacia las tres, llamando la atención de todos mientras lo hacía.

 _ **You've made your mark**_

 _ **Done Equestria so proud**_

 _ **You've made your mark**_

 _ **And we're here to sing it loud**_

 _ **For the ultimate reward of your cutie mark**_

Cuando terminó la estrofa, todos los presentes habían puesto sus miradas en Naruto, y las CMC se sorprendieron al principio y luego sonrieron y se abalanzaron con felicidad hacia el Hokage, que los esperaba con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Viniste a vernos!- Exclamó Applebloom.

\- ¿En serio creían que no iba a venir cuando ustedes tres alcanzaron su sueño?- Respondió Naruto.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Estás enorme!- Opinó Scootaloo- ¿Como creciste tanto en dos meses?

\- Se sintieron mucho más que dos meses en mi mundo, créeme- Dijo Naruto, ya que no les había comentado del detalle de los distintos tiempos- Pero no vine a hablar de mí...- Se fijó en las marcas de sus flancos- Finalmente lo consiguieron... ¿eh?

\- ¡Sí! Las Cutie Mark Crusaders por fin cumplieron su misión- Gritó Sweetie Bell- Ayudamos a Diamond Tiara a descubrir su verdadero talento oculto, al hacer que ella vea mejor de los demás y lo utilicen.

\- Y esto es solo el comienzo...- Agregó Scootaloo.

\- Porque descubrimos que nuestro talento especial es ayudar a los demás a descubrir sus talentos especiales.- Completó Applebloom- No puedo esperar a ver a quien ayudaremos a continuación.

Naruto se quedó sorprendido ante esa revelación. Era tan extraño y al mismo tiempo tan perfecto: Las CMC no descubrieron su talento hasta que ayudaron a otros a descubrir el suyo. Se fijó a su alrededor y vio a Diamond Tiara, que se encontraba junto a varios potrillos de la escuela y charlaba y reía con ellos como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida. Las CMC habían conseguido algo que iba más allá de lo que él podría hacer como Hokage. Ellas podían sacar lo mejor de uno y hacerlos sentir orgullosos por ello. Pasó casi un minuto pensando en ello, cosa que preocupó a las potrillas, pero luego les sonrió y les acarició a cada una su cabeza.

\- Ustedes tres son tan especiales. La primera misión de las CMC fue todo un éxito, y creo... Si... creo que puedo darles una misión de mi parte para más adelante.

\- ¿Una misión?- Exclamaron las tres emocionadas- ¡Todo por un miembro del club!

\- ¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó Scootaloo.

Naruto levantó la vista y se aseguró que todos los que quería estuvieran allí, las Mane Six y todos sus amigos a excepción de Celestia y Luna estaban en ese lugar, así que era el momento de anunciarlo.

\- Primero que nada...¡Atención todos! ¡Hinata está embarazada!- Todos se quedaron atónitos ante esa revelación- ¡Voy a ser padre!

Un grito de júbilo se levantó en toda la casa. Rainbow Dash fue a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a Naruto. Applejack tomó su sombrero y lo arrojó al techo, Pinkie Pie disparó dos cañones de fiesta, Fluttershy puso una cara de ternura, como si hubiera visto un pequeño conejo, y Rarity y Twilight se unieron a los gritos de júbilo luego de quedar un poco sorprendidas con tan grande noticia.

\- ¡Felicidades Naruto!- Le gritaban todos.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias. Ya pasaron dos meses, y confirmamos que es un niño. Pero lo importante ahora no es que voy a ser padre, sino lo que ustedes van a hacer...

\- ¿Nosotras?- Preguntaron las CMC. Incluso las Mane Six se mostraron sorprendidas.

\- Sí... Ya soy Hokage- Dijo Naruto- Significa que mi responsabilidad será mucho más grande en el futuro. Y así como hay quienes siguieron la voluntad de Twilight y las demás, también espero que haya otros que continúen mi legado.

Twilight se alarmó un poco al escuchar esto. Naruto hablaba del trato que hizo con las princesas hace tiempo. Era un trato que se estableció hace mucho, pero aun todos los términos no se habían cumplido. ¿Sería posible que incluya a...?

\- Por eso...- Continuó Naruto, esta vez refriéndose tanto a las CMC como a todos allí presentes- Como ustedes me volvieron un miembro de su club hace tiempo y me incluyeron como uno de los suyos, deseo que algún día sean amigos de mi hijo, y lo guíen y ayuden tanto como van a ayudar a todos. ¿Creen que puedan hacerlo, aceptarían esta misión?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- Gritaron las tres potrillas con energía, mientras las carcajadas y la alegría volvía a explotar en el lugar.

Naruto volvió a observar a las tres potrillas. Tan inocentes, tan dispuestas. El futuro era de ellas, y después de tanto tiempo, ahora ellas festejaban lo especiales que eran. No lo mostró, y si alguien lo hubiera notado lo habría negado rotundamente, pero una lágrima surgió sus ojos al sentir tanta alegría por ellas. Esas tres pequeñas y maravillosas ponis.

La música volvió a elevarse, y las potrillas elevaron su voz en coro con todo el mundo siguiéndolo.

 _ **We started out just three**_

 _ **Crusaders driven to see**_

 _ **What we find in our hearts**_

 _ **Discover our destiny**_

 _ **And here we are, best friends**_

 _ **About to start it again**_

 _ **An adventure that never will end**_

 _ **We'll make our mark**_

 _ **Helping fillies most in need**_

 _ **We'll make our mark**_

 _ **So each one of them succeeds**_

 _ **'Cause the ultimate reward is a cutie mark!**_

Naruto se quedó un rato y se puso a charlar con Twilight y las demás acerca de los últimos meses.

\- Fue muy noble lo que hiciste, Naruto...- Opinó Twilight- Decidiste darle a ellas una responsabilidad muy grande.

\- Si las cosas salen bien...- Respondió el Hokage- No tendrán que luchar contra enemigos tan poderosos como cuando nosotros nos conocimos- Se rió así como el resto de las Mane Six acerca de ese comentario- Pero al menos este es un primer paso. La generación siguiente será la que se encargue de todo lo que les dejemos, y solo espero que ellas puedan seguir nuestros pasos y crear su propia camino en el proceso.

\- Realmente piensas seguir con este plan... ¿Eh?- Dijo Twilight con pesadez- Solo espero que lleguemos a ver el día en que tu hijo y las chicas se encuentren como nosotros.

\- ¡Oh... oh..!.- Exclamó Rainbow Dash- ¿Ya eligieron el nombre?

Naruto miró el tarro de cidra que había pedido y dio un trago antes de sonreir y contestarle a su amiga.

\- Boruto... Boruto Uzumaki.

Naruto no se quedó mucho más, él y las Mane Six salieron para encontrarse con el cielo nocturno y todas las estrellas que brillaban acompañando a la blanca luna. Ese día marcaba el fin de una etapa, y el comienzo de una nueva. Naruto pensó que quizás había entrelazado los destinos de su hijo con las potrillas irresponsablemente. Pero al ver a las CMC, con su alegría e inocencia, con todo lo que habían pasado juntos, y con la Magia de la Amistad guiándolos, supo que el futuro no podía ser más brillante. Y ellos serían los protagonistas en esa historia.

* * *

 **Bueno... corto, pero espero que suficiente. Si a alguien le queda alguna duda, no este no es el final. Más bien marca un comienzo. My Little Shinobi es un proyecto que no va a quedar solo allí. Hay mucho más para contar de Equestria y el Mundo Shinobi más allá de Naruto y las Mane Six. Y aunque me cueste años, voy a transmitir en mis Fics todas mis ideas, y espero que ustedes, mis buenos lectores, esten allí para leerlas.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización...**


End file.
